When Angels Fight
by annieherondalelightwood
Summary: This is a TMI fanfic and it is the sequel to my story When He Cheats. You have to have read that to understand this. After becoming an angel, life is good for Clary and the gang. But what happens when Brad comes back, bringing a dark angel with him?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ!**

 **Hi guys! It's Annie. This story is the sequel to When He Cheats, and you kinda** **have to have read that to understand this story** **. To the readers who have, recap- Clary is an angel, Jace kissed her. Yep. That's pretty much it.**

 **Jace's POV**

My Clary is an angel. Literally. Wings and all. I'm having a bit of a hard time processing it. Izzy, Bianca, and Alexa push through the crowd staring at her. The boys follow close behind. Everyone is kind of freaking out about, and I don't blame them.

Glowing wings, longer hair, different eye color, changed dress. It has all changed now. _Oh, God,_ I think as I realize I kissed an angel. Refocusing on Clary, I see movement. She cocks her head to the side as if hearing something, then smiles.

"I'm coming, Ithuriel." she whispers, so soft I almost miss it. Ithuriel? The angel that we found in the basement of the Wayland manor? I am snapped out of my thoughts when Clary's wings flap. She takes off and flies straight through the ceiling, like it's not even there, leaving no sign of her presence. Except for the gaping hole in the roof, of course. Can't forget about that.

 **Clary's POV**

As everyone was staring at me, I knew I should be totally freaked out. But I'm completely calm. I hear a voice in my head, and recognize it as Ithuriel's voice. I've missed him. He has been connected to me, since my extra angel blood is his. Ithuriel is asking me to fly straight up, and telling me that there is a passage to the Angel's Court right above me that only angels can get through.

"I'm coming, Ithuriel." I murmur under my breath. Slowly at first, then faster, I flap my wings. In a moment, my feet leave the ground and I blast through the ceiling. Not even surprised- I'm an angel with wings, and people expect me to be surprised by super strength- I keep flying up, until I feel myself passing through a layer of air that seems thicker than the rest. When I am through, I find myself in the Angel's Court. There are several thrones that I imagine usually are sat in by angels, but are empty now. Only one is filled, with an angel I immediately recognize as Ithuriel. I fly to him, and hover in front of him instinctively.

"How are you alive? Why am I an angel?" I ask, confused out of my head.

"I'm alive because angels take a lot to die. My physical form on Earth was killed, which means I can only appear in the Angel's Court. You are an angel because it was time. You are the savior of the Nephilim and the mundanes."

My wings stop flapping in shock, and I drop hard. I only remember to start again after about fifteen feet. Pumping my wings until I can rise up to him again, I hear him continue to talk.

"You are the angel of peace and creativity, because that is what it will take to save the world." Now I was getting a little excited about this whole thing. Yes, I had a bunch of responsibility just dumped on my head, but remember I was an angel now, and I was still a little giddy.

"Do I have any special powers?" I ask curiously.

Ithuriel nods. "To the best of my knowledge, your current powers are telekinesis, clearly flying, and you are able to control all of the elements to an advanced degree. That is the normal starting power of all angels, although they usually start with very low levels of power when it comes to the elements. These elements consist of wind, fire, earth, water, and sky. As you grow as an angel, you will gain more powers, that are more personalized to you. Ideally, you will stay here for some time to develop your powers. Okay?" he says. I blink, my mind reeling with everything I have just learned. Finally, my brain takes in what he said.

"Um, yeah. Okay."

He nods energetically, and the next thing I know I am filled to the tips of my wings with bursting power. Feeling the need to let it out somehow, I swirl my finger in a spiral, and fire bursts, flaming against the Angel's Court. I swing my other arm around, and it stops moving somehow. The first hand rolls at the wrist, my bones cracking, and water puts out the flames. Then both hands whirl like I am a conductor of a symphony of the elements, and a true symphony erupts. No sound, but beautiful. With a finger pointing here, and my arm circling there, I have created something.

Fire appears, hovers via my telekinesis, and is fanned by wind. Then water appears, dousing the flame and moving around in great spirals, white foam appearing at the tips of my waves. All of a sudden I dissipate the water, and instead I make a dirt clod appear in the air. A tree quickly grows out of it, and the sun begins to shine. Clouds flit across the sky, and I fly into the tree, sitting on one of the gnarly branches. I've demonstrated all of my powers now, through this hidden well of power that I never knew existed. Slowly, I let the tree wither into nothing, dissolve the dirt and let the sky go back to normal. I flit down to the foot of Ithuriel's throne, and he looks pleased.

All of a sudden the power drains out of me, and I stumble. Ithuriel seems very happy with how I reacted, and he speaks to me, explaining the reasons for what I've done.

"I have just filled you with power. We do this with all of our new angels, and it shows essentially what you have the potential to learn to do within the six month training period. Your reaction when I take the power back shows how much inner power of your own you already have. No angel has ever shown no reaction, so a stumble was incredibly good. There is always a limit to how full your power reserves can become, and your power before training is the bottom of the meter. You could become incredibly powerful, Clarissa." he says, and I gape.

"It's just Clary. You mean I could feel like that 24/7?" I say, brain whirring. Ithuriel nods.

"You shall need a special angel name. You will still be called Clary or Clarissa most of the time, but in case of urgent situations, all angels have special names. What will yours be?" I think for a minute, then nod decisively. I have the perfect name.

"My angel name will be Mylansy, pronounced my-laan-zy." Ithuriel's eyes twinkle with approval. Suddenly I hear a voice in my head. _CLARY! How could you just leave? You might be an angel, but that doesn't change that I'm your parabatai and I deserve to know where you are!_ It is Alexa, and Ithuriel notices my hesitation.

"You can answer your parabatai now, and tell them where you are, but after that you won't be able to contact them until after training. Your connection will not be terminated, but it will be temporarily blocked." I nod, and speak silently to Alexa. _Lexi, I'm fine. I'm in the Angel's Court with Ithuriel. I will be training here for six months, during which our connection and telepathy will be temporarily blocked. I can't talk to you any longer. I'll come down to Earth in six months. Tell everyone not to worry, I will be watching over them from up here._ Her response comes almost immediately. _Um, okay, I guess. I'll tell everyone, but I don't think they will be happy…_ her voice trails off. _Just try your best to convince them._ I send back with a reassuring tone.

When I look up at the great angel before me, he apparently takes that as a sign that our conversation is finished, and suddenly I can't feel our connection. "Let's go to work!" he declares, and I nod with excitement.

 **Three months later…**

Ithuriel has been training me hard for three months. I've met some other angels already, and it is incredible how amazing they are. Every day once I get finished with training, I went back to my room. It is just like my room in the Institute, down to the painting on the ceiling. I would look out the window and find all of the other Shadowhunters, watching over them like I said I would. I can't find them in the Institute, so I let my eyes scan the whole city of Miami. Did I forget to mention that although all angels have great eyesight, one of my unique powers that has developed is supervision? Basically, I can see anything, anywhere as long as it is in the same dimension as I am.

When I finally find them, I gasp. They are in a hard fight with three Greater Demons. I've never seen that many in one place before! Mom isn't fighting, she is holding Coraline and trying to protect my little girl. Luke is watching her back, but as I gaze on them I see him fall to the ground. Jace, Alexa and Izzy are each fighting one of the demons, and Alec is behind them shooting arrows at all of them. They are making a valiant effort, but they don't have a chance. They're fighting a losing battle, and I can't have them dying! So I shoot out of the window using my newly developed superspeed.

But even with superspeed, by the time I got down Alec and Alexa had been taken down with well-aimed blows and although Isabelle was standing, she was bleeding heavily from a wound on her side. Jace was the only one still in fighting condition, and he was attempting to fight off all three at once.

"Oh, hell to the no. No one attempts to murder the Shadowhunters and gets away with it." I call out loudly. The demons see me and turn. I immediately shoot fire from my palm and incinerate one of them. To take care of the next one, I use the element of earth and create a pit all the way to the Earth's fiery core under it. As soon as it falls in, I close the pit, trapping it at the lava in the center of this planet until it is dead. For the last one, I snatch a seraph blade from Jace while flashing him a cocky smile. With my superspeed, I run up and jam it into the demon's ribs. It falls and dies almost immediately. Placing my foot on its body before it disintegrates, I use it as leverage to pull out the seraph blade. Wiping it off, I hand the blade back to Jace, my cocky smile becoming more warm.

Before we can exchange words, I drop down beside Alexa, who is injured the most. I'm not sure what exactly I am doing, but I place my hands on her and force some of the power inside me out through my hands. My hands glow with a white light, and when I pull them away her wounds are completely healed and she is sitting up. All of a sudden, I feel a scathing pain in my brain.

"Damn." I mutter. Whenever I develop a new power, after my first time using it, I get a crazy migraine that makes me want to take apart my skull and remove whatever hurts so much. Strangely, it only goes away when I use the power again. So even through my screeching the pain at the top of my lungs, I force myself over to Luke and _shove_ the power out. Immediately the pain dissolves, and I sigh with relief, watching his wounds knit underneath my hands. As soon as he is healed, I move to Isabelle, and after her I check my mom and Coral. They both have a few scrapes, bruises, and scratches which I quickly take care of, but other than that they are fine. Finally I get to Jace, and although he doesn't have any physical injuries, he is so tired that I still give him some of my power. He needs strength.

Everyone gathers and stares at me. "It's nice to see you. Been a while." They are still silent, and finally Alec speaks.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"Wait, no one recognizes me?" I question. I knew I looked different, but not that different. Everyone shakes their heads and I laugh for a second. "Then I had better re-introduce myself. My name is Clarissa Adele Fairchild/Morgenstern, and although I look different, I didn't know it was that dramatic." They gape for a second, then Alexa speaks.

"Clary?" she asks tentatively. I smile and nod. "CLARY!" she shrieks. "How did you know we needed help? Where have you been for the past three months?"

"I've been in the Angel's Court, training. I knew you needed help because I told you I was going to watch over you guys. I have supervision, I can see anything and everything in the same dimension as me. But… I'm sorry, but I have three more months of training. I need to leave, go back. I only left because you guys were in trouble. I'm sorry!" I wince, not wanting to leave.

"It's okay… But you will come back, right?" Izzy asks.

"Of course! You guys will have me back a bit more permanently in three months. Now I have to go." We all exchange farewells, and I pump my wings, flying through the passage into the Court with superspeed. I fly through my window and find Ithuriel standing at my door. I bite my lip, looking down.

"Um, I'm sorry?" I try. "They would have been killed by those demons. Three Greater Demons in one place was unfair. They had no way to survive." I am very worried because for all I know, he could take back my powers and wings. When I glance up, he is… smiling?

"You acted correctly, Clary. An instant protective instinct is necessary for an angel. You can still watch over them, but only help them if they are in dire peril. You will know if they will survive or not." I sigh with relief.

"Thank you so much, Ithuriel!" I gush. He just nods and leaves my room. I shut my door and flop back on my bed, much like when Jace and the gang arrived at the Institute after him cheating on me. Just like then, I study the painting. The waves look like they are moving, the seagulls flying. The dolphins start to leap, diving into the crashing waves gracefully. The "Forever" boat actually moves. I see the image of Alexa and I on it start laughing silently at each other, tucking hair behind ears as the wind buffets it. Then out of the cabin of the boat comes Izzy. Following her is everyone I love and care for. Mom boosts Coraline up on her hip and talks to Luke at the same time. Izzy joins Alexa and I, and we wrap arms around each other's shoulders. The soothing picture calms me down. I hear Ithuriel's voice in my head, explaining that this is not a new power, this is just me infusing things that are not living with power. It only happens when I am feeling strong emotion.

As soon as he is out of my head, I close my eyes and fall asleep. When I finally wake in the middle of the night, the picture has changed. Now it is of Alexa and Johnathan, Mom and Luke, Izzy and Simon, Coral and Max, Magnus and Alec. Me and Jace. Everyone is in their relationships, either best friend or lover. The me in the painting shares a sweet kiss with Jace. I fall asleep again. When I wake in the morning, I look at the painting immediately. This time I am out on the boat alone, staring at the clouds. My wings flap, and the me in the painting takes off, flying around the boat. Before I watch any more, I drag myself out of bed and put on my training uniform.

 **At the end of the six month training period…**

Finally, I was finished with my training. I could see my family again. Ithuriel handed me a uniform, telling me to put it on before I left. It was kinda like Shadowhunter gear, but better. The simple stretchy fabric that consisted of my shirt and pants was actually reinforced by some of the best battle angels there were. Those same angels gave me a special blessing on my wings, so they could not be damaged. When I was finished, I looked in the mirror. A little bit of brown eyeshadow emphasized their forest green, special color. No other makeup covered my face. Natural, just how I liked it. My clothes were black, and I wore knee high boots with a three inch heel. My waist length hair had some of the front strands pinned back behind my ear, but other than that it was down. Perfect. I tensed my shoulders, moving my shoulder blades together, and my wings sprouted out of my shoulders, fitting perfectly into the slits in the back of the shirt.

My powers after training were immense control over the elements, healing, super speed, super vision, super hearing, strong telekinesis, talking to animals, walking through walls, and advanced flying. My eyes turned different colors when I used the powers. When I used fire they turned red, wind they turned gray, water they were a gorgeous blue, sky they went white, earth they were the natural forest green color. So that was my favorite element to use, and the one I was most advanced with. I could summon earth, move it, grow plants, etc. Talking to animals was by far my favorite power over all though. I could talk to any animal I wanted, and they usually liked me.

I started to fly down to Miami, and I couldn't wait to see everyone I loved and cared for. When I landed in front of the Institute, I decided to go with the more direct, fun, and Clary-like approach. I would go around to where I thought the training room was, listen to make sure they were all there, then walk through the walls to get to them. Surprising, unpredictable, fun, like me. I feel like intimidating them for the time being. So I walk around the Institute until I hear the training room. Listening carefully with my super hearing, I hear that Jace, Alec, Izzy, Alexa, Simon, and Johnathan are in their. Not everyone, but enough people to make an impression.

Putting my shoulders back, head up, and wings at their proud glow that they normally have unless I turn it off.

"...supposed to be here today, Jace." That is Alexa.

"Well how am I supposed to know when an angel is going to make an appearance? She hasn't made any attempt to contact me." I frown at that from Jace. I didn't have a choice.

Like she can hear me, Alexa speaks. "She told me she'd have no way to talk to us! The Greater Demon fight was different."

"Jace, she's right. She'll come when she wants and no later. You know Clary. Stubborn, even as an angel." Alec says quietly, and in that I find my opportunity.

"You would certainly be right, Alec. Although I'm not sure if I'm stubborn, exactly. I prefer persistent." I say after walking through the dense stone. Alec smiles, apparently not surprised by my entrance. But everyone else shows the shock I wanted. "What's up, guys?"

 **Yes! We did it, guys! This was my first ever fanfic, and I got the first chapter of the sequel up there! Please please please R &R! Also can someone recommend a few TMI fanfics for me? I don't really like many AH or AU TMI fics, and I'm having trouble finding any more that aren't like that. I also read on Wattpad if there are any up there. Thanks!**

 **~Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNDERLINED IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THIS RIDICULOUSLY LONG A/N!**

 **Hey guys! Chapter 2 of When Angels Fight! I got it up! I know most people write the entire story first then post it chapter by chapter, but I just can't do that. If I tried, I would probably lose interest in the story, but it is difficult to lose interest when so many people have reviewed! I love you guys! So far, When He Cheats has a total of… drumroll please… 42 reviews! Whaaaaat? It was only posted about two months ago! I know some really popular fanfiction writers have tons of reviews, but this was my first story, so nearly 50 reviews in two months is crazy for me. Thank you thank you thank you!** **Also, a quick note - in this story Bianca is not going to exist. We'll say that she told Clary that she and Jace were breaking up because they weren't right, and that she was setting the two of them up with the whole make-sure-our-boyfriends-are- loyal gig. Then she left back to the Tampa Institute.** **Also, for anyone who doesn't know, telekinesis is "the ability to move things through mind power".**

 **Clary's POV**

 _Previously on When Angels Fight…_

" _What's up, guys?"_

"Clary! But you… you just… Did you just…" Isabelle gapes. Huh. She didn't say anything, I didn't know she was here.

"Calm down, Izzy. Yes, I just walked through the walls. Being an angel does have its perks." I laugh, grinning at her to show I mean no harm.

"So what powers do you have?" Alexa asks curiously.

I am about to answer her, then I pause. "Do you want me to tell you or show you?"

"Show us!" Izzy bursts in for her. I smile. I missed their take-no-prisoners attitude.

"Alright then. Hmm, where to start… Okay, so pay close attention to my face when I do this. Obviously also what I do, but pay attention to my face as well." They nod, studying my face intently.

Concentrating, I conjure fire in the palm of my hand. They gasp at the fire and I know that they have also noticed my red eyes. Gradually, the fire grows until it encompasses my whole body. I rise, my powerful wings flapping, until I am in the center of a firestorm. I use telekinesis to manipulate it into whips that lash across the room. Then I notice their faces, and they have mixed reactions. Alexa just looks at me in wonder, and I know she trusts me enough to know I won't touch her with the burning whips. Isabelle looks like she is pretty terrified. Alec looks very nervous, but he manages to hide it pretty well. And Jace… Jace's reaction is the one that jerks my heart the most. Jace, my Jace, he looks normal, but I can see right through the mask he puts up. No, he is scared of me. And that is what really brings me back down to earth. I extinguish the fire immediately.

"Um, sorry guys. I lost control a little bit there. It won't happen again." At first no one says anything, and I get worried that they will kill me. Then Alexa starts to laugh and talk at the same time.

"That was amazing! You… you… Gah! Why doesn't anyone ever make me into an angel?!" At her exasperated words, everyone starts to chuckle, and I smile, relieved.

"Okay, from now on I'm demonstrating my powers in a more safe way. Sound good?" I say laughingly.

"Probably a great idea!" Iz mocks jokingly. So I decide to get them while they aren't paying much attention.

I flick my wrist, and a strong gust of wind blows past everyone, knocking Alexa to the ground, still guffawing. It exits the training room, and once it leaves my vision I narrow my eyes and use my powerful eyesight, trying my best to control the wind and see where everyone is at the same time. Finally, I succeed in finding everyone else that lives in the Institute and pulling them with the wind to the training room. First Luke arrives, then Mom and Coraline. After them comes Magnus, swiftly followed by Johnathan and Max. Once the six of them realize what is going on, everyone talking at once gets them up to speed.

"Clary is back, and"

"she has amazing powers and"

"she created a firestorm, plus she"

"can control wind, that's"

"all we've seen so far."

"Plus she got here and"

"she walked through"

"the wall to get here."

I grin at how fast they are talking. First Alec, then Izzy, then Alexa, then Jace, his first words since I got here. Then they repeated their sequence, Alec, Izzy, Alexa, Jace. Finally they stop, and I get lots of hugs and welcome-backs.

"Shall I pick up where I left off, in terms of powers? Or should I start over, a little more relaxed this time though?" Choruses to start over ring through the room, so I do.

I conjure a ball of fire in my hand, let it grow until it is about the size of a campfire, then drop it over me, demonstrating my abilities pertaining to heat. Catching it just above my ankles with telekinesis, I pick up the large fire and then extinguish it out of nowhere.

"Another upside to this power is that I am obviously immune to being burnt, but I can decide how much heat I feel. That means I still get nice hot showers, but there is no problem on hot days outside for me, I just lower the amount of heat I perceive." They nod, laughing a bit at my crack on showers. "Also, for anyone who missed it, I'll conjure fire again. But this time, watch my eyes." They do, and the small fire that appears in my hand goes unnoticed in favor of the red eyes. They gasp, rather everyone who didn't already see it gasps. Moving on, I decide on wind next, feeling no need to remind them again to also notice my eyes.

A strong gust of wind swoops around the room, and almost knocks over Coral and Max, hitting them, but I control it to feel like a pillow underneath them that slowly pushes them upright again. Without reason to elaborate other than one word, I say it and move on. "Wind."

Then water appears in the room. It whips around, and I decide to use Alexa as a scapegoat for my latest achievement in the element of water. I gather the water into a large ball, have it hover over her head while she cringes away in anticipation, no longer giggling. Finally, I let go of it, and she is instantly soaked.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild!" she gasps, a murderous look in her eyes. I would be scared if she wasn't my parabatai. Then I speak to her in my head. _Alexa, I need you to act angry, but I thought I'd tell you what I was going to do before you killed me. You will be completely dry, and warm. I promise. Okay? You aren't going to murder me?_ She glances at me, and I see the small, almost imperceptible nod. Then she goes back to raging. I laugh and laugh, before showing off my skills. I make a come-hither motion with my hand, drawing my arm in, and pulling every last drop of water off my friend. I ignore the appreciative smiles for keeping Alexa out of a bad mood, and grow the water into a pillar.

Using the finest control I have, I telekinetically sculpt Jace out of the water and then freeze it. A perfect ice sculpture. The figure is smirking cockily and looking through half-lidded eyes. The embodiment of Jace.

"So being an angel has helped me discover a new form of art- ice sculpting." Even my majorly artistic mother looks impressed.

"I have a quick question, biscuit. When you moved the flames and the wind and water, was that the element power or telekinesis?" Magnus asks.

"Both. The element power conjures the element, the telekinesis manipulates it. Both are required to use the element effectively." I answer. "Also, for poor Alexa there, who is probably shivering, I have something to show you. For being my scapegoat, Alexa no longer has to feel the chill in this room. I can control anything's body temperature via the element of fire. So I can add heat, like I will to Alexa, or I can take away heat to make someone colder." Everyone grumbles except Alexa, who sighs contentedly as she warms up. It's really cold in here, actually. Just noticing it now, I carefully raise the room temperature, until it's nice and cozy.

"Okay, so that was obviously water control. I can also control sky, but I would need to be outside to show you, plus the mundanes might notice. It involves making the sun brighter or dimmer, moving the clouds, etc. That makes my eyes white. Final element! Earth."

My favorite element. I summoned a clod of dirt and had it hover in the air. I grew a gorgeous maple tree, speeding it through its stages of life. It went from a seedling, to a sapling, to a small tree, to an old giant. Its green leaves changed to their best time, the time when the leaves were a beautiful red, just before they began to wither. That's where the growth cycle freezes. It was now so tall, I'll just say it's a good thing that the ceiling in the training room is high. It looked to be perfect for climbing, if you could make it up the first 15 or 20 feet before the first branch. Which made it the perfect tree for me. I flitted up to the best branch in the tree, a thick thing with a little nook right where it met the trunk of the tree. It was comfortable.

Deciding to show off my flying skills, I skillfully climbed to the top of the tree, standing at the top. I slowly pitched forwards, falling from the top and making no effort to extend my wings, making the dirt and tree die and disappear. It was a drop of upwards of 100 feet. I heard my mom scream as I hurtled towards the ground. I'd already summoned some wind, giving the room ideal flying conditions. Finally, at five feet from splatting, I spread my pure white wings, the silver runes glittering. I immediately hit a thermal that I created, soaring up and doing flips and such of all kinds. When I soared up, my foot kicked someone- or something- hard. I knew that it would leave a crazy bruise for ages, and from personal experience (don't ask) I also knew that a normal iratze would not heal it. Angelic wounds don't heal easily. So after my flip sequence I flew down and landed softly.

"CLARY! You could have gotten yourself killed!" my mom admonished.

"Mom, calm down. I know what I'm doing." I rolled my eyes when I turned away from her. It was exasperating, but I knew she was right. Turning, I found out who I had kicked. It was the person with the giant bruise that was turning mottled shades of purple, green, and blue. Gorgeous. Note the sarcasm. The person must have thrown themselves under where they thought I would land. Someone who was willing to sacrifice themselves for me. Jace.

I ran over at top speed and fell next to him. My kick had almost knocked him out, but he was still conscious. Before he fell unconscious, I placed my hands on the wound and gently pushed my power into him. My hands glowed with white light and he stirred. Careful with the amount of power I gave him, I stopped the flow just after the bruise was healed. I sent the tiniest bit of extra but deserved power into him, and it ran through his body, loosening his normally tense muscles and relaxing his whole body, the power adding just a bit of strength to him. He sat up, looking at me in wonder.

"I- Thank you." I smiled softly at him.

"My pleasure. Thank you, really. You would have given yourself major injuries to save me. Why?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I love you." he responded. I blinked in surprise. My prediction was that he would be resentful towards me for leaving for six months, and he would not love me anymore. But what he just said has always been my hope.

"I'm yours. Always have been and always will be." I respond. He smiles at me- a genuine smile, not his usual asshat smirk. I leaned down and kissed him lightly. Finally we parted. I got up and so did he, and a group hug with my whole family proceeded. But it didn't last, because soon the door burst open. A dark silhouette was framed in the door. When he came in, my eyes traveled over his body before his face. He had large, but not as big as mine, dark wings. They were a deep grey, almost black, with black smudges all over him. Where I had silver runes that represented me, he had red runes. Some I recognized were dark runes of death, sickness, plague, and bad weather. I got closer to his face, more and more sure of my ugly prediction to who he was. White-blond hair… Finally I saw his face, and I gasped. He's dead.

"Missed me, little sis?"

 **CLIFFY! I love writing cliffhangers, but I think you guys know who he is. I won't say it… Anyway, I canNOT believe I got a second chappie up in two days! I have been writing like crazy, just don't get used to it. I plan on starting a new story, not TMI, but I will be pretty busy for a while. Sorry! I will try to keep updating every week though. Thanks guys for sticking with me. I love writing fanfiction! I'm so creative! Jk lol I get literally no ideas for actual books of my own so instead I get ideas for fanfictions. Till next time!**

 **~Annie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back! Hey, I really want opinions and reviews on where this should go. I know what's happening in the next few chapters, but after that I'm a bit stuck.**

 **Clary's POV**

 _Previously on When Angels Fight…_

" _Missed me, little sis?"_

"Sebastian." I growled. "How did you get here?"

He just laughs. "By your ex." I cock my head to the side inquisitively, wondering what he means. Then someone I recognize steps out from behind him.

"Hello, Clary."

"Brad? What are you doing here?" I ask. "More importantly, where did you go?"

"I spent some time in Edom, raising Sebastian and putting back the demon blood in him." he responds with an evil smile, and my training kicks in.

I twist my wrist and fire and water flare up around the two of them, opposites existing in perfect harmony. They burn and drown and are gone finally. Dead forever hopefully. Then we go get ice cream and live happily ever after. Yeah right. I wish. No, what actually happens is Sebastian teleports himself and Brad out of the swirling vortex. Hmm. So he doesn't have control over the elements. Good to know.

My family and I gather together in a tight formation, facing them. I stand at the head, my hands glowing with angelic power. I sent a testing bolt of light at him, and he deflects it with a dark shield. Oh, that's ironic. I have the powers of light, and Sebastian has those of dark. This is actually a new power for me, but I don't feel anything in my scalp where a scathing pain usually pops up. I wonder why.

"I was just going to come here to say hello, but this is too good. I'm just going to kill you now. Brad, you wouldn't mind stepping aside for now, would you? It's going to get messy." Sebastian orders without sparing a glance for Brad.

"Sebastian, I brought you back. I suggest you obey me." Brad demanded, drawing himself up. Sebastian just laughed.

"Then you asked for it." he said offhandedly, swiping a hand towards Brad. Darkness erupts from his palm, and Brad is thrown against the wall, neck snapping in an instant. Dead.

I gasp, and Sebastian decides to take advantage of my temporary attention loss. He sends a vortex of darkness to surround us, and for a moment it is pitch black. Then power, triggered by my emotion, bursts out. My hands light once more and I dissipate the darkness, my light chasing his darkness away. My whole body glows for an instant, showing the angel I will be after centuries of immortal living, at least if I survive that long. And for once, Sebastian looks scared. But then it disappears, and he fakes a laugh.

"I think that's enough for now. See ya, _sissy_." he says with a non caring tone. Then he teleports himself away. As soon as I am sure he is gone, I run to Brad. Feeling for a pulse, I hear Coraline.

"Sissy!" she cries. There is no pulse. I grab Coral, holding her tight. I could have lost her. I could have lost my whole family.

"Clary, that was amazing. What was that?" my mom asks.

"I don't know, Mom. But what I do know is that he was scared. For an instant, he was scared of us. We don't have to worry about him for a long time yet." I tell her, looking at my little sister. When I look up at my mom again, I can tell she knows I'm just putting up a facade. I'm scared I won't beat him. She smiles at me softly.

"That was awesome! It's like D&D, but with better powers." Simon exclaims.

"When will you learn, bloodsucker? Dungeons and Dragons is not anything like the Shadowhunter world." Jace said, shaking his head.

"Hey Jace. How do you know that D&D means Dungeons and Dragons? I know Simon didn't tell you, and Clary didn't either." Isabelle said, grinning at her brother.

"I- I just did." he told her stubbornly. I laugh.

"Biscuit, show us your light powers again. Is that new?" Magnus asked.

"It is a new power. But I can try to summon it. Usually new powers take strong emotion to trigger." I replied.

With a flick of his finger, Magnus turns out the lights. Coral begins to cry, and it hurts my heart to hear her sob. Max tries to comfort her, but she keeps crying. Extending a hand, a beam of light appears. I work with it until it forms a strong beam, then really get down to business. I start creating a light show on the wall, making shapes of the light. A herd of deer appear, and run off into the distance.

Coral giggles. "Dat's so cool Clawy." I smile at her.

"I think we should go to bed. I'm getting tired, aren't you?" I say to her. She nods. Turning the lights on, I grab her and Max's hands and lead them out. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna put them to bed." I tell everyone over my shoulder.

"Night Max!" Izzy calls to her son.

"Night mommy." he says back to her.

When I come back into the training room after tucking Max and Coraline into bed, everyone except Mom and Luke, who must have left, is sitting in a circle with an empty Dr Pepper bottle in the middle.

"Oh no. Are we playing Spin the Bottle? Ugh, I hate that game." I groan.

"You hate this game? Last time we played I had to kiss Daylighter and you got a ton of pictures and sent them out." Jace grumbled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I laughed.

"This is a welcome back for you, Clary! After we play some Spin the Bottle we can play Truth or Dare too!" Izzy said, smiling brightly.

"Did you and Magnus force everyone else into this?" I ask dryly.

"Yep." she says, smile at full wattage.

Shrugging, I dim the lights. "If we are playing this game, we need an environment." I say.

"Yay!" Magnus squeals like a teenage girl.

Rolling my eyes, I spin the bottle with my telekinesis. "Oh, now you're a showoff too!" Simon complains. "It was bad enough when only Magnus could do it."

When the bottle lands on him, I laugh. "Complaining is bad karma, Si. Look where it got you." He just groans.

"I'm a married man. I really shouldn't be playing this." Even while he is complaining, I lean in and our lips touch quickly. Then we break, and Simon spins. When it lands on Magnus, I just laugh.

"More complaining in this case equals a gay kiss." Isabelle laughs, not at all bothered by her husband kissing her best friend and lined up to kiss her brother's boyfriend.

"Can I just take off my shirt or something?" Simon asks desperately. Still laughing, Iz nods. Immediately he does.

"Magnus, your spin." I tell him.

He spins, and it lands on Alec. "I've got no problem with that." he grins.

"Lucky! I guarantee through the rest of the game, none of us will get the person we are actually with." complained- yep, you guessed it- Simon. Alec and Magnus kissed, and Alec spun the bottle, landing on none other than Jace. Magnus tensed visibly. Sending his lover an amused smile, Alec kissed Jace's cheek.

Once Magnus relaxed a bit, Jace spun the bottle. I twisted my wrist, using telekinesis to get it to land on me.

"Clary! Using telekinesis is cheating!" laughed Isabelle. I shrugged, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

After that, the game flew by. I kissed Isabelle, who kissed Magnus, who kissed Alexa, who kissed Jace, who got Simon but took off his shirt. Finally I started getting bored.

"Can we move on to Truth or Dare?" Everyone agreed.

"Okay, truth or dare Jace?" I asked, hiding a wicked smile.

"Dare." he said confidently. "Truth is for sissies."

"Well, being a sissy might have saved you here. I'll give you a choice. You can kiss a duck or make out with Simon for thirty seconds. Your pick." I said innocently, letting my evil smile appear.

"Clary!" he complained. I just smiled even bigger. So did everyone else except for Simon.

"Why do I always kiss Jace? Why do I agree to this game? Why?" he muttered under his breath.

"Magnus? I believe having the duck here would make this a little easier." Grinning at me, Magnus made a duckling appear in the center of the circle, where the bottle had been.

"It's so cute!" Isabelle squealed. "Can I hold it?" Magnus nodded.

She picked it up and we both pet its fluffiness. "I'm naming it Mr. Quackers!" I gushed.

"That's adorable!" Alexa agreed, smiling at us.

"So Jace. Mr Quackers or Simon. Take your pick!"

"Ugh, fine. I pick the demon duck. Wait, can I choose to take off something?" he asked.

"Yes, but the shirt doesn't count, since it was already off. So pants or duck!" I said enthusiastically.

"Fine. I'm doing pants, but Clary has to sit in my lap." he commanded.

"Not sure if that's the best idea, Jace. That might give you some… problems." I pointed out.

"Plus, there is no sex in the training room." Isabelle added.

Jace groaned even louder, but gave in and grabbed the duck, hands shaking as he brought it to his face. Finally, his lips touched it and he immediately threw it across the room.

"Mr. Quackers!" I cried, using telekinesis to catch him safely. He let out a startled quack before landing in my lap.

"Bye, Mr. Quackers! Have a good life!" Isabelle said, waving at him. Magnus snapped his fingers and the tiny duckling disappeared.

"Aw, I miss him already." Jace said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Okay Clary, truth or dare?" he says.

"I'm in a truth mood. But does that mean I'm a sissy?" I asked, pretending to be deadly serious, but under the mask I was laughing my head off, hoping he would freak out.

"What? No! Of course not! Um, I was joking when I said that!" he says, eyes widening. I started giggling at his expression. Mission accomplished.

"Jeez, calm down Jace." I laughed.

Slightly more relaxed now he knew I wasn't going to murder him, he gave me my question. "When we thought we were related and you were with Simon for a short time, did you actually love him?" he asked. I stared at him for a second, while Isabelle collapsed in giggles.

"Do you actually want me to answer that?" I ask, starting to laugh with Izzy.

"Yeah."

Before I could answer, Simon moaned. "Why is it always about me? Why? What have I done to deserve this torture? The person I'm the most scared of in the entire world,"

Jace smirked.

"and Jace." Simon finished, and Jace's face fell.

"Did you see?" Alexa laughed, pointing at Jace.

"Yeah, he thought Simon was talking about him." I snickered. "But to answer your question, Jace, I think I did, but only a little. He was more of a rebound, no offense Simon."

"None taken." Simon responded.

"Okay, Alec, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Um, truth."

"Fill in the blank - Magnus is best at blank in bed." His eyes widened in horror.

"Dare, I meant dare!" he practically shouted.

"Okay, okay! You're gonna wake up Coraline and Max. But you want dare?"

"Yes." he said, plainly relieved.

"Well, I really want to know the answer to this question. So… I dare you to fill in the blank. Magnus is best at blank in bed." I smirked.

"Nice one, Clare." Jace snickered.

Without a word, Alec took off his shirt, face red as a tomato.

"You aren't a Shadowhunter for nothing." Magnus murmured, admiring Alec. If his face could get more red, it did.

"Um, Alexa, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm feeling dangerous." came in response. Alec looked stumped. Then Magnus whispered in his ear, and Alec grinned.

"I dare you to end all your sentences with the words 'in bed'." **(A/N I got this idea from another fanfic, but I can't remember who wrote it! Don't kill me!)**

"Ugh, fine in bed. Clary, truth or dare in bed?" she grumbled. Everyone started laughing.

"Well, when you put it like that… " I grinned. "Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Alec's lap in bed." she said smugly.

"Ugh, the way you said that!" I groaned. "I'm gonna pass."

I took my shirt off, sending Jace a warning glance to not react. He just pulled me back, and I leaned on his chest.

"Johnathan, truth or dare?"

He thought for a second. "Truth."

"Oh, um, how long have you been sexually active with Alexa?" I asked.

"And… I'm gonna take off my shirt." he replied. "Okay, Jace. Truth or dare?"

"For once in my life, I'm picking truth." Jace said.

He looked at a loss, but then Izzy whispered in his ear. His face showed clear confusion, but he asked the question anyway. "What happened in the cave in Edom?"

"Jace…" I said warningly.

"Relax, Clary. We just had sex." he said calmly. I smacked his arrogant face.

"Jace!"

"Oops, was I not supposed to say that?" he asked innocently.

"That's it. I'm sitting with my parabatai." I moved in between Alexa and Izzy.

"Isn't he a jerk in bed?" Alexa asked sympathetically.

I threw back my head and laughed. "I know what you mean, and it's true, but the whole sentence… might not be true." Realizing what she had sounded like, Alexa laughed.

"You know what, we should stop playing in bed. I for one am done in bed. Besides, aren't you guys a little tired in bed? I'm going to bed, anyone coming with me in bed?" Alexa said, barely holding back laughter.

"That sounds great." I snickered.

 **And… that's a wrap! I have finished this chapter! Awesome! I will be updating late next time, because today I'm going to my grandmother's house, and I won't be able to write for the rest of the weekend since she doesn't have WiFi. Also, did anyone else watch Hairspray Live! on NBC? I did, it was super good. Who reads all of my author's notes? If you do, review "Pickles are awesome", but also give me normal suggestions/reviews. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace's POV**

"C'mon, Clary. Aren't you getting tired?" I ask with concern. She smiles that little smile that makes my heart race, and gets up, leaning into me. I close my eyes, ready to kiss her, but then my lips touch something fluffy. Opening my eyes, I glance down to what my lips have touched. It's yellow. My eyes travel down the length of the thing, and I scream when I see what it is.

"Demon!" I screech. It's a good thing the walls of the training room are soundproof.

"What? Where?" Alec asks frantically, then he turns and sees what I am screaming at and relaxes, chuckling. I have no idea what he thinks is so funny.

I draw my seraph blade, stammering its name. "G-gabriel."

I swing it at the demon creature, but my hand stops. Clary is holding the thing in one hand, and the other one is up in the air. Her eyes are grey, and I know she must be manipulating the wind, creating an impeachable shield around the demon.

"Don't you dare hurt Mr Quackers!" she cries. "It's just an innocent duckling, Jace."

"Drop the devil, Clary. It's evil, I can see it in its eyes." But instead of doing the sensible thing and dropping the duck, she laughs in my face.

"It's a he. Seriously, you need to chill. But honestly, this is the sweetest little duckling I've ever seen. I wonder…" She trails off, seemingly concentrating hard. When she opens her eyes, it doesn't appear that anything has changed, but then she quietly quacked at the duck. When it quacks back, I literally have to sit down. Clary smiles as she quacks, and she seems truly relaxed for once. Eventually, as she and the duckling quack to each other, I stand up. Finally she seems to wrap up their conversation and concentrates again. Then she attempts to talk to us, but quacks come out. I recoil. I think she swears frustratedly, but she's speaking duck so I can't tell. Concentrating again, she finally speaks English.

"Sorry about that." she says, suddenly weary.

"Clary, what was that?" I ask cautiously.

"I thought I said. I can talk to animals. It's like a switch in my head, and once it goes over to animals I can talk to any animal I want. The hard part is flicking the switch back to English."

"And what were you saying?" asked Izzy curiously.

Clary smiles mysteriously. "Asking for its permission." She starts controlling the air and making the serial killer hover. With both hands free now, she arranges them so the palms are facing in towards the duck from either side. Light erupts from her palms, engulfing the duck in a sphere that is so bright I can't look directly at it. When the light dies down, I look at the demon. It looks the same.

Then I see tiny white wings pop out from its back and it flaps around.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." I repeat to myself as I back away. "The demon can get us anywhere we are. It has wings. No. No. No. This can't be happening."

"What did you do, biscuit?" Magnus asks curiously.

"I made him kind of like a pet for angels. I'll send him to the Angel's Court as a thank-you for training me. Mr Quackers now has some intelligence and understands what we say and knows about being an angel-pet-duck. He can fly, but he has no powers. Everyone say goodbye to Mr Quackers!" Everyone except me waves at the duck, but I don't.

Instead, I lean in and whisper harshly towards the demon. "If you so much as lay a webbed foot on my girl, I'll make you a roast duck." I threaten, and I swear it smirks smugly at me. Clary laughs.

"I think I can take care of myself." she says gently, the only person who heard me.

Izzy stands up, everyone else following suit.

"Well, I'm for bed. Night, everyone."

"Night, Izzy." Clary responds. "Night, Mr. Quackers! I'll see you again soon." she coos. Snapping her fingers, the duck disappears. Off to the Angel's Court, I assume.

"Phew." I wipe the beads of sweat forming on my brow. "The devil is gone. You tricked it, right? It's in Edom or a different dimension now, right?"

She gives me an odd look. I have no idea what she thinks is so weird. "Sure, Jace."

She grabs Alexa and Izzy's arms and drag them off, her parabatais half protesting and half laughing. When I follow, I'm just in time to catch the door shutting in my face. I stand there for a minute or two and hear murmuring and occasional bursting in muffled laughter, cut off just as quickly as it started.

But when I ease the door open softly, Isabelle squealed and shoved me out of the room. "Jace, you aren't allowed to join girl talk!" Clary laughs from behind.

 **Clary's POV**

After Isabelle shoves Jace out of the room, she comes back to sit down on my bed. "But seriously, I can't believe that he thought- " Alexa continues what she was saying earlier, but I hold up a hand to forestall her.

 _Guys. I think Jace is eavesdropping,_ I thought at them. _Isabelle, talk mindlessly about absolutely nothing so I can walk through the wall to the hall and scare him._

She smiles and starts immediately. "Oh my god, I saw this dude at the mall yesterday, don't tell Simon but he was so hot!"

While she mindlessly squeals, with Alexa chiming in occasionally to throw off suspicion, I walk soundlessly to the wall right next to the door. I get the weird feeling of sinking in as I walk through the wall and sure enough, I see Jace with his ear to the door. I walk up right next to him and put on a curious expression.

"When will they say something about me? I need to know what Angel-Clary thinks of me!" he mutters, turning his head. When he sees me, he flushes a deep red and takes advantage of his extra angel blood to jump so high he hits his head on the ceiling. By now, Alexa and Izzy have come out of my bedroom and are laughing at him.

"Caught you!" Alexa jeers.

"You forget that I know you. Jace, eavesdropping is so something you would do." I giggle.

"All right, fine. But seriously, can I talk to you?" he asked quietly. I tilt my head questioningly at why he sounded so upset.

"Ok."

Once we are in his room, and I've sat on his perfectly made bed, the comforter pure white without a spot of dust on it, we start talking.

"Still OCD, huh?" I joke. He nods unconvincingly. "What's wrong, Jace?"

"Nothing. I, um, looked in the mirror and just realized that I had a strand of hair out of place." he jokes weakly.

I understand what he doesn't want to say, and it makes me laugh because it is so incredulous. "Are you actually worried I'll leave you because I'm an angel?"

"Well, I just- I don't deserve you, Clary. I didn't deserve you before you were an angel, and I sure as hell don't deserve you now."

I can tell he's serious, and I stop laughing.

"If I wasn't in love with you, do you think I'd do this?" I ask gently, leaning in to crash our lips together. His tongue slips in my mouth and I moan against his mouth. When we finally separate, I'm breathing hard but smiling so big.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Jace. I love you."

"I love you too, Clary."

"Hey, Jace? Can I stay here tonight? I feel like I don't want to let you out of my sight."

He nodded joyfully. That night, I fell asleep sooner than I have in six months, with Jace holding me close.

 **Okay, so I know it's short and crappy, but I feel so bad! I haven't updated in ages! I'm super sorry, it's the holiday season and I've been so busy! But I didn't mean to offer excuses. I love you guys! Sorry again for the long wait. Byeeeeeee**

 **~ Annie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I don't have much to say now, so just… I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Clary's POV**

I drift lazily out of one of the best sleeps I've had in six months, feeling absolutely amazing with Jace's arms around me. I'm just lying in bed, feeling no need to get up or do anything. Then, I hear Ithuriel's voice in my head and I panic immediately, jumping out of bed just the way I was trained to and dashing to my room to get my gear so I can leave for the Angel's Court.

 _MYLANSY!_ is what he's called out. My angel name, my battle name. The procedure for when I hear that has been drilled into my head millions of times. Grab your battle gear, talk to the angel that called you in your head while flying to the Angel's Court.

I'm about to leave when I see Jace, just waking up. I drop to my knees beside the bed and place a quick kiss on his lips. He opens his eyes.

"Clary?" he asks sleepily.

"I have to leave, Jace. There's trouble in the Angel's Court. Ithuriel called me. I'll be back, but don't come find me. It will be a battle difficult for even angels if what I think is happening really is happening." His face is completely alert now.

"Clary, you're leaving again?" The heartbroken expression on Jace's face melts my heart.

"I'm coming back soon." I promise. Then I melt through the walls, falling for an instant before I control the wind to form thermals, soaring upwards as fast as I can,

 _Talk to me, Ithuriel. What's going on?_ I ask, trying to figure out what's going on.

 _It's Sebastian Morgenstern. He appears to have a new supply of demon blood,_ Ithuriel thinks at me. _Almost all the angels are in battle at the moment._

I swear mentally. _I didn't think he would move that fast. I didn't think he even knew where the Angel's Court was or how to get there._

 _Mylansy, you knew he was back?_ my mentor thinks, and I gulp.

 _He showed up yesterday at the Institute. I assumed he only wanted me, which is why I did not inform the other angels. I'm so sorry!_ I cry silently.

 _It's all right. Just don't let it happen again, and get here fast,_ Ithuriel responds soothingly.

 _Oh, I will,_ I think grimly before ending our connection. If Sebastian hurts a single one of the angels I've grown to love, he will regret it.

I hurtle through the sky before I reach the Angel's Court. Immediately I fly into battle. Sebastian's brought thousands of demons with him, and my specially reinforced seraph blade cuts through them with ease. I fight side by side with Ithuriel, our combined attacks taking down his forces. As I cut through demons, I kill some more with my elemental powers, a force to be reckoned with.

Eventually I retreat and let a battle angel take my place, going behind the front line to heal injured angels with my healing powers. As a result, soon there aren't any injured angels, but I'm completely drained. Another angel who is only a healer, whereas I am a fighter and a healer, places their hand on my forehead and fills me up with power again. This is how the Angel's Court works. The strong fighters fight, the more peaceful angels heal, and those who are like me, both, fight, then heal, then get healed. It's a beautiful cycle that works perfectly. I thank the angel that restored my power quickly and throw myself into battle again, not using any powers so I can save my strength for Sebastian, letting the seraph blades swoop through the demons with ease.

I hear a familiar cry. Stabbing the last demon in front of me, I turn to see Ithuriel crumple to the ground, Sebastian standing triumphantly above him. I scream and dash to Ithuriel's side, parrying blows from Sebastian's red and black, demonic, seraph blade.

A healing angel rushes to my side and I cover them as they grab Ithuriel and bring him behind the battle lines. Ithuriel is very much loved among angels, and I know they will do their absolute best to save him.

"Why don't we make this fight just us, little sis?" Sebastian smirks.

"Why don't we." I growl, using my earth power to grow giant walls of dirt around us. He looks a little surprised, but soon his easy smirk is back.

"Not too shabby, little sis. Not too shabby. I see angelhood is treating you well?" he questions, expertly blocking my blows.

"You know what? Let's make this a fight of powers, see who's really stronger. Get rid of the blades." I suggest, ignoring his question.

"Sounds good to me." He tosses his blade at the dirt wall, and I control it to absorb the blade. "Your turn."

Not looking away from him, I open a small hole in the dirt and toss my seraph blade through. Some angel will make use of it.

"Well, what have you got?" I question.

He smirks in my face, then teleports all around the enclosure of dirt, once even appearing in the air with his wings out. But I've learned something important. Sebastian can only teleport to places he can see.

So as retaliation, I raise my hand, and my eyes turn a mix of forest green and white, my colors for using earth power and sky power at the same time. A miniature sun floats down into the earth to light the fighting space, and the top of the enclosure closes to form a giant dome of dirt. Then I use my newfound light power to both light the dome and to form a tornado around me of light. Instead of the power I'm using draining my energy, it rejuvenates me. My form glows, and I know I'm ready for battle. I stare in his black eyes, a silent challenge passing between us.

 **3rd Person POV**

The siblings are staring in each other's eyes, black meeting green. Clary has a light twister turning around her, and Sebastian seems unprotected. Then he raises his hand in turn and darkness is pulled seemingly out of nowhere, wrapping around him as he rises up, hovering above the ground. Clary's wings come out through the cleverly hidden slits in her gear and she hovers in midair too. Then the battle begins.

Clary's elements are flying everywhere so fast it's hard to keep track. Clearly pissed because of what Sebastian did to Ithuriel, she's flinging everything she's got at him. Icicle spears fly at his heart, dirt in his face attempts to blind him, and through it all Clary approaches. Then her brother retaliates. He teleports around the dome, making Clary dizzy as she tries to keep track of him. His powers over darkness dim her sun and steal her light until there is nothing but darkness, and the only sound is the _whoosh_ of wings beating.

Then a faint pinprick of light appears. It gradually grows until finally it has lit the dome and it is a sight to see. Powerful ropes of light flash out, whipping at Sebastian.

 **? POV**

I watch through the tiny hole in Clary's dome of dirt that I formed with my seraph blade, wincing as Sebastian steals her light. When it goes silent in there, I almost draw my seraph blade and attack the dome to get to her, but I stay under control. Then Clary's vortex of light becomes all I can see, and ropes of light hit Sebastian, aiming at his wings, his face, his… man parts, everything about him that is sensitive.

 **Clary's POV**

I breath hard as I lash out at Sebastian, putting all my anger into this power. He groans every time a rope hits him, but that's all the reaction he shows. I withdraw my ropes into my vortex, gathering strength until I can bind him with the light. It dims as it comes into contact with him, pulsing dimly. Wearily, I raise my eyes up to the ceiling of the dome after letting my light fade back into me and bring up my hands to slowly dissolve the dome of dirt. When it's fully down, I think I see a flash of blond hair disappear around a corner, but decide it was my imagination.

Forgetting about Sebastian completely, I recall why I was so pissed at him in the first place. _Ithuriel_. If he dies, he won't have another form. This was his second and final form.

I dash to where the angels are all gathered, pushing through the crowd to get to my mentor and father figure. No healing angels are working on him, and it is clear why. He can't be saved. So I don't attempt to pump energy back into him. Instead I drop to my knees beside him.

"Ithuriel…" I whisper softly.

"Do not cry, Mylansy. Dying in battle is something to be proud of. I love you, my daughter." His eyes closed and he took a last shuddering breath. Then, nothing.

Words come to my brain, and when I realize what they mean if I say them, I cry even harder. But I know what the right choice is.

"I, Clarissa Fairchild/Morgenstern/Fray, angel of peace and creativity, battle angel and healer, do sacrifice my two lives to bring back Ithuriel, great angel and mentor. I understand that this action will kill me and I willingly accept that fate." With those words, I feel suddenly weak. I collapse, the glow marking me as an angel slowly fading.

"No!" I faintly hear, and I open my eyes and see Jace. I don't know what he is doing here, but he collapses at my side and starts crying. I smile at him.

"Don't cry for me, Jace. I wanted this. Tell everyone I love them, and tell Alexa and Izzy I'm sorry. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, Clary. I'm sorry I couldn't save him. And you." Those are the last words I hear, then everything fades into oblivion. And I welcome it. Ithuriel is worth this loss.

 **3rd Person POV**

Jace is crouched over Clary's still form, sobbing. It is completely silent, that quiet only punctuated by sobs. Then Ithuriel's chest rises and falls once. But it is enough to be noticed, and all the healing angels there are place their hands on either him or one another, channeling strength and energy through each other to bring back the beloved angel.

When he finally sits up, strength and life regained, the first thing he sees is Clary's dead body. "No. No!" He launches himself at her, gathering the fallen angel into his arms and they both start glowing.

 **I know! I know! I killed Clary! Please don't murder me or stop reading this story, I promise everything will be explained. I do have an explanation planned out, all I need to do is write it. Feel free to offer suggestions if you have any, and obviously please R &R. I love you guys! Bye! *whispers quietly* please don't kill meeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ithuriel's POV**

After everything Clary has done for us, she had to do this? But why? Why would she ever die for me?

 **Clary's POV (say whaaaat?)**

Everything hurt. My arms, my legs, my wings, especially my pounding head. But what I was confused about was how I was feeling sensation. I should be dead. I sacrificed myself for Ithuriel to live. How- how am I alive?

 **Jace's POV**

As soon as I had seen Clary leave my room, I'd run out of the Institute, not bothering to say anything to anyone. Thankfully I'd remembered to grab my stele though. Putting as much power into the runes as I could, I carefully drew a Stamina rune, a Strength rune, and an Agility rune. Hopefully, that would be enough for what I had planned.

Then I jumped.

I soared through the sky, going so high that I eventually made it to the Angel's Court.

When I got there, I saw a giant dome of earth right in the middle of the court. Surrounding it were demons being fought by Angels. The Angels were easily killing them, but there were so many demons.

Suddenly a hole appeared in the dome of dirt and a seraph blade flew out. I snatched it immediately and hacked at the hole until it stayed open. Then I watched, and I saw Clary.

 **(A/N you guys know what happened then so time skip to the present)**

 **Still Jace's POV**

Clary had just sacrificed herself so that Ithuriel could live. I was crying at her side as she whispered her last words. Then Ithuriel woke up. At this point I was getting hysterical. I was vaguely aware of Ithuriel gathering my lost love in his arms and them both glowing. But what was happening?

Finally the great angel placed her down. For a moment she was still, but then she gave a shuddering breath, alive.

I broke into a new round of sobbing, beyond happy that she was alive.

"What did you do?" I asked quietly once I had regained control of my voice.

"She is strong. I had hopes that enough of her would be left to heal her, and there was. However, she is in a coma. She may not wake up for a long time. She will wake up eventually, but it could be in a century, a millenia, whatever it takes. Remember she is immortal. We will set up a schedule for when any healing angels can help her. The more energy infused in her, the sooner she will wake." Then he stood and addressed the crowd of angels surrounding us.

"Listen all! There will be a schedule for healing Mylansy, who has sacrificed herself for me. Five healing angels will be on duty each rotation with her. Two will heal her, the other three will wait. As soon as one of them collapses, one of the waiting angels will take their place in healing her. One of the angels will begin the process of refueling them, and the other angel who is healing first, while the other will join the healing at the time when an angel collapses. You will rotate like this for five hours, then five other healing angels will take over. Then you sleep. Regain your energy. If ever something happens to Mylansy, like her aura dims, all five of you direct power into her until it is fixed! We will keep her alive. Who of the healing angels will volunteer to heal her first?" he asked, piercing eyes sweeping over the crowd.

Five angels step forwards. Two of them place their hands on Clary, one over her heart and the other on her head. All three of them begin to glow.

"The rest of our healing angels should go sleep and regain energy. Battle angels, set up a guard around our perimeter. No more sneak attacks on us."

Everyone nods, and half the angels set off into another group, clearly the battle angels discussing a border patrol. The other half heads into the houses, really mansions, that line the street. They must be healing angels, regaining their strength.

"Ithuriel-" I am cut off by the great angel.

"I understand you want your friends and family up here, child. I can bring them. Just give me a moment." Although he called me child, I'm filled with a sense of… Peace. Security. Safety. I wonder if Ithuriel has the same effect on all beings.

He closes his eyes and I feel a thrum of power ripple out. Then all of the people living at the Institute appear.

"No!" Alexa cries almost immediately, not looking disoriented by the trip to the Angel's Court. She dashes towards Clary and kneels on the opposite side of her body as the two angels healing her. Silent tears drip down her face. Izzy is the next person to react.

"Clary!" she sobs, joining Alexa. Jocelyn and Luke run over as well, and Simon joins them. Clary's parabatais, her parents, her best friend, and her sister all are next to her. At this point I am beyond crying. My heart is void. Max grabs my hand.

"Why is Auntie Clary lying there?" I absently grip his hand tightly, trying to hold on to the real world and not lose it.

Finally Alexa raises her head and comes back over to me. Just like me, her red and puffy eyes are all cried out.

"What happened?" she asked dully.

"Sebastian happened. Clary was fine, but Ithuriel died. She sacrificed herself and apparently gave him her life force. So he's alive now. Apparently Clary is strong enough that she had enough energy remaining to be brought back. Now she's in a coma. She will wake up eventually, but it could be in any amount of time, from days to years to centuries to millennia. As an angel, she is mostly immortal. She, and all the angels, can only be killed in battle."

She blanches at the thought of dying before Clary woke up. At some point, Izzy had risen from Clary's body and come over. She'd clearly heard enough to know what was happening. However, the two parabatais of Clary kept it together. Alexa raised her head and Izzy crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

 **Alexa's POV**

 _You okay?_ I asked Izzy silently. _No, what do you think?_ She retorted.

 _But we have to keep it together and tell everyone what the situation is,_ she added. _After all, losing it won't help Clary._

Quietly, we weaved through the group until we found someone to tell. I grabbed Johnathan, and Izzy started with Simon. We thought it'd be easiest if we did it two people at a time quietly.

"Guys, we have to tell you what happened to Clary." Isabelle said, getting straight to the point. We told them what Jace had told us, and how we had to stay strong for Clary.

"No… Clary." Simon whispered. He had been her best friend for so long.

"This can't be true. There has to be something we can do!" Johnathan protested. He was a brother to her.

Eventually, the four of us each grabbed someone else to tell, going in groups of two to break the news. This cycle just repeated until everyone living in the Institute knew of the situation. They had taken it in many different ways, but soon enough they were all calm again and prepared. Ithuriel informed us that we could stay in the Angel's Court for a few weeks, or until Clary woke up, whichever happened first.

 **Time skip: Two weeks later**

 **Still Alexa's POV**

We had been in the Angel's Court for two weeks, and nothing had changed with Clary. However, this morning Ithuriel had called for Izzy and I to meet him at Clary's body after breakfast. As usual, we'd all woken up peacefully in the feather-soft mattresses and breakfast had been absolutely delicious, but everything felt and tasted… dull. The whole group was too preoccupied by Clary to really enjoy the rooms and the hospitality we were being offered. So after choking down some food, Iz and I dashed off to Ithuriel, hoping for news.

"What's going on?" I asked between gasps from the sprint as soon as I arrived.

"I had an idea on how to wake Clary from her coma. As you know, as soon as she gets enough energy in her, she will wake up. However, I realized recently that if we can make her aware of what is happening around her, she will wake up through force of will."

"So… so we could help her wake up now?" Isabelle asked quietly.

The great angel nodded.

"This is what will happen. All five of the angels on duty with her will be replaced by completely fresh healing angels. Then all of them, plus me, will direct all the energy they can into her to bring Clary's conscience towards the surface. Then, you two will do the equivalent of yelling at her mentally, to get her attention. Then, hopefully, your connection will wake her up."

As he had said, soon the six angels surrounding Clary were all glowing a bright color, and so was she.

"Now, girls!" Ithuriel called, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as energy poured from his fingertips into Clary.

That was my cue. _Clary! Clary! Wake up! Talk to me!_ Izzy added her mental voice to mine, and our voices chorused in Clary's head.

 **Clary's POV**

 _Clary! Clary! Wake up! Talk to me!_ rang in my head loudly. It was Alexa's voice. _C'mon, Clary! If you never wake up then who will be my personal doll?_ And Izzy. But… what was going on?

 _Guys! Stop yelling at me!_ I mentally called back, irritated with the loud noise. When they quieted, I let out a sound of relief, falling back into my peaceful sleep. _Oh no you don't, Mylansy! I have to be quick, I will run out of energy soon. You are in a coma. You must wake up. Focus on the voices of your parabatais. It will help you. Imagine you are underwater. Focus on their voices and follow them until you reach the surface. This is important, my dear. Awaken!_ It is Ithuriel's voice, and the shock jolts me back to reality. Within a moment, the voices of my friends begin again.

 _Clary! Clary! Everyone's waiting for you to wake up. Come on! Wake up for Coral and Max. They need you!_ The thought of the kids helps, but I am still quite a bit from the surface. I push and tug with all I have on their voices, trying to wake up, but it's difficult. Every time they mention more people of my family, I get closer, but I am completely exhausted by the time that I almost have reached the surface. It's so close, but so far. Then Alexa gives me the final push I need to break through.

 _Do it for Jace._

My eyes open all at once.

 **Yes! At last! It's super hard writing Clary like this. Also, I have been suffering from an awful affliction; writer's block! In reviews, please help me break through this. Telling me to update is nice, since it tells me that you like the story, but it doesn't help me at all. Give me some ideas, get my brain going!**

 **Annie**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are insane. At the time I'm writing this, When He Cheats, which is my first ever fanfic and the one this is the sequel for, has 7,337 views. My mind is blown. Completely blown. You have no idea how happy I am right now. Also, I have to respond to a guest reviewer who asked me to make Jace an angel next, or Izzy or Alexa. I want to make this completely clear: I do not plan on making any other characters angels. But thanks anyway!**

 _Previously on When Angels Fight…_

 _Then Alexa gives me the final push I need to break through._

Do it for Jace.

 _My eyes open all at once._

 **Clary's POV**

"Clary!" Alexa cried happily. As I take in my surroundings, I notice that I'm glowing. Six angels, including Ithuriel, surround me pouring their energy into me. But it is obvious that they are scraping the bottom of the barrel when it comes to their energy levels. I scramble up and away from them, stopping the healing flow so they can recover. But I hadn't quite realized how dependent I was on it.

"Agh!" I cry as I double over, the full pain that the healing had been suppressing back at full force. But I struggle back to a standing position, somehow knowing what to do to let my body recover. I snapped my wings out and lifted above the ground, my limbs dangling. Apparently the blessings that the battle angels had given me helped when I had basically no energy.

As soon as my feet leave the ground, I breath a sigh of relief. The pain recedes mostly, and I'm left to blink away the residual black spots in my vision.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asks anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My body is just really taxed, but my wings have been blessed several times so they are strong enough to hold up."

Ithuriel groans, on the ground. I instantly fly over to him, careful to not let my feet touch the ground as I examine my mentor. He is completely drained of energy.

"Sarili! Lea!" The two angels I've called for come out of their respective houses.

"Mylansy! You're awake!" Lea squeals. I throw her a quick smile.

"I am, but Ithuriel used all his energy to heal me. Any chance you guys can help out?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course." Sarili speaks quietly. I fly out of the way, giving them room to work.

"Hey, why do all the angels call you Mylansy?" Alexa asks curiously as we watch the two healing angels do what they do best.

"It's my angel name. Technically it's my battle name only, but after an angel has earned the respect of someone, that angel calls them by their battle name. Defeating Sebastian and sacrificing myself for Ithuriel clearly helped." I said wryly, and they nod, satisfied with my explanation.

 **That afternoon…**

 **Still Clary's POV**

I had suggested that I surprise everyone once I'd gained my energy back earlier today, and Alexa and Izzy had agreed to keep my recovery a secret. Now, I'd rested plenty. I had most of my energy back, but I still kept in the air. It was best. Now, I was hiding outside the door of the dining room as the gang ate lunch. I had asked one of my angel friends that was in the room to work her magic and make me invisible so I could occasionally peek in through the wall to see my family before I would go in.

 **Isabelle's POV**

I was pretty much giddy. I knew that with the help of Clary's angel friend, she was invisible and glancing in every now and then. Only squealing inwardly with Alexa in excitement helped me keep it a secret.

"What did Ithuriel want with you and Alexa after breakfast?" Jocelyn asked, looking heartbreakingly hopeful that it was good news. It was hard to lie, but Alexa and I had come up with a cover story.

"He wanted to try something with Clary, since we have a special bond with her, to see if it would help wake her up. But she didn't. He told us that it helped, though." I added at the end to lift Jocelyn's spirits, feeling bad for her.

 _Clary's gonna come in as soon as we finish eating!_ Alexa squealed at me in my head, and I can't help it, I squealed out loud.

Jocelyn gave me a weird look. "I, um, saw my favorite food." I lied, flushing.

 **After they eat… (A/N because I cannot even attempt to write them eating while the scene when Clary surprises them is right there)**

 **Clary's POV**

As soon as Coral (the greedy little munchkin) finally finished eating (read: Mom took away her food), Alexa and Izzy jumped up, announcing that everyone should stay in the dining hall for a minute. _Tone it down a little, girls. You look absolutely ecstatic and insane. I'm in a coma, remember?_

As soon as I say this, they press their lips together and stand somberly. At this point it's a struggle to not laugh. _You aren't at a funeral!_

They go back to sneaking happy glances at each other and smiling so hard I think their faces must hurt. _Seriously? Don't you guys have a setting between miserable and ecstatic?_

That doesn't work either. Their expressions go completely void, with only the smallest hint of sadness in it. Their blank faces make my shoulders shake with suppressed laughter, but I hold it in.

But when Iz wipes away a fake tear, I lose it and start laughing and laughing. I come through the wall, and when everyone is still looking around for whoever is laughing, I realize that I'm still invisible. And I decide to pull a few pranks. First, I walk over to Coraline. Then I bend down and whisper in her ear that it's me, I'm invisible, and I want to play a prank on everyone else. She might be a little girl, but she understands pranks, the little rascal. So when I pick her up and hold her upside down, it's not tears or screaming that come out of her mouth, it's giggling and squealing. I toss her in the air and fly up to catch her, and we're just hovering in midair, only Coral visible. Both of us are laughing now.

 _Clary? Is that you?_ Izzy asks with a worried tone in my head. Before I answer her, I come up with an idea. I can sound any way I want in my head. So, in a voice that is equal parts worry and confusion, I respond, _No, I have no idea who's doing that._ And when I look at their faces, their expressions are priceless. They look both scared and confused. _But if it's not you, then Coral must be in danger!_ Alexa contributes. That just makes me laugh even harder.

"Put my little girl down!" Mom yells, and when I look at her I'm beyond happy to see my mother, but she looks like she hasn't slept in weeks. How long was I asleep? Using my element powers carefully, I summon a bit of wind to push her into the air. Once she is level to me and Coral, I fly over and carefully hand the little girl to her. Then I let her slowly fall down to the ground again, my little sister in her arms.

"Coral? Are you okay, baby?" she asks worriedly. Coral just laughs and laughs. She knows exactly what's going on here. As soon as my mother puts her down, she runs over to stand on a tabletop, reaching her arms up for me to grab, which I do.

"Yay!" the little girl squeals as we fly. _Hmm. Who could this be? Coral wouldn't be so happy and excited if it was someone like Sebastian, she'd be crying and screaming,_ I tell Izzy and Alexa, cracking up as my voice comes out worried and upset. Finally, I've had enough staring at their confused faces, and I make a special gesture that my angel friend and I agreed on so she could make me visible. She could make others and herself invisible, and she could also see people with glamors or who were invisible, whether from her or from someone else.

Slowly I faded in, still holding Coral. I wanted to make an impression, so I was wearing my gear. A black shirt, black leggings, and high heeled combat boots. Like it was when I first came to the Institute, my waist length hair was in two Dutch lace braids to keep them out of my face. If I can say so myself, I looked pretty badass.

Surprisingly, Coraline is the first to say something once I set her down.

"Clary!" she giggles happily. "Fly more!" I smile at her fondly before looking up at my family.

"Clary?" Mom whispers.

"It's me, Mom." I grin, barely noticing the tears as they drip down my face. When I sacrificed myself for Ithuriel, I had been sure I'd never see my mother ever again. This is amazing.

 **Flashback to when they're eating lunch that day just a few minutes before**

 **Jace's POV**

I eat my food, just going through the motions. I don't really care, all that matters now is Clary. Who might not wake up for centuries. I'm about to leave the dining hall when Alexa and Isabelle announce that everyone has to stay.

When Coraline starts to fly around, I'm beyond caring. She doesn't look scared, so I don't care. But when a laugh starts echoing around the room, I'm sure I'm imagining things. Because I know that laugh.

Finally, the source of the laugh appears. Red hair, forest green eyes, beautiful. Clary. I'm in shock at this point, because Clary is in a coma. I must be imagining things.

She starts to talk to her mother, and I just sit there, not able to move.

 **Present time again**

 **Clary's POV**

"Oh, Clary." Mom sobs, and I rush over to hug her, Luke joining us in a group hug.

"Biscuit, you have no idea how good it is to see you." Magnus says, hugging me as well.

"C'mere everyone." I finally say, opening my arms. Everyone rushes in and hugs me. Well, almost everyone. When the giant group hug breaks, I see Jace, staring at me like… Well, like I'm an angel.

"Jace?" I whisper, and he seems to break out of his trance.

"Clary." he whispers back. "Is it really you?"

Despite the tears streaming down my face, I laugh. "It's really me." I nod, confirming it.

I fly towards him, still being careful about my body's limits. But as soon as I reach the love of my life, I forget about that. I just kiss him.

"I thought you'd left me forever." I feel him whisper against my mouth.

"Never." I respond.

When our lips touch this time, it's not desperate, but reassuring. The movement of lips on lips is a promise. _We have time._

 **Yay! Clace! I love this! God, I'm updating like two days after last chapter. What can I say? I was inspired. Plus, some Clace drama is definitely coming soon. Like, major drama. I've overcome writer's block! Yes! God, I'm freaking out in my head because the DRAMA that's coming soon! It's gonna be good! Well, good for me, because I know how it ends. Muahahaha**

 **~ Annie**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to warn you guys, I'm making a time skip. Basically I'm gonna skip ahead a week, to after Clary has completely regained all her energy and she and everyone else are at the Institute. I'm doing this skip because like I said in the A/N at the end of my last chapter, I have some major Clace drama I really want to write.**

 **Time Skip 1 Week**

 **Clary's POV**

"All right, let's go! Stratosphere, here we come!" I heard Isabelle cheer.

I walked outside of my room where I had been staring at the picture on my ceiling to see her and Alexa, both dressed up for clubbing. All the guys were in black shirts and jeans, but I could tell that the clothes they wore were their versions of clubbing clothes.

"Since when are we going clubbing?" I question curiously.

"Oh, um," Alexa starts, looking embarrassed. "You're, um, not coming. Just everyone else. Don't worry, Coral, Max, Luke, and your mom will all be here to protect you."

Protect me? "Protect me?" I question, speaking my thoughts.

"Well, yeah. In case Sebastian comes, they'll keep you safe."

"I can't protect myself?" I ask, a biting edge in my voice. Who are they to say I need protecting?

"Well, last time you tried that, you got yourself killed." Jace cut in, walking up to us.

My eyes flash dangerously.

"All right then. The angel can't be trusted to take care of herself." I swiped my hand at them, and wind blew towards them, knocking them a few feet back. I turn around, about to walk towards the training room when I hear my name.

"Clary!" It's Jace again.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be using your powers. It'll drain your energy and you won't stop in time. Come on, can't we trust you not to get yourself killed?"

I understand a little concern, but I'm not some china doll, fragile and easily broken. I'm a battle angel, a healing angel, the angel who is supposed to save the world! And I'm not even allowed to use my powers? That's it.

I send a sharp glare towards Jace, then walk away towards my room. Before I enter though, I turn around.

"Are you guys going to take my motorcycle?" I question, a wicked gleam sparkling in my eyes.

"Yeah, that was the plan. It's the fastest and best way to get to Stratosphere."

"Okay!" I cheer, happy now. They have no idea that I'm the only one who can ride my motorcycle unless I let someone else ride it. And there is no way in Edom that I'm letting them ride my baby now.

This time I don't turn around, walking into my room. As soon as I get there, I look out the window.

I see Jace heading towards my motorcycle. Perfect.

As soon as he sits on it, he yells and jumps up.

"It shocked me!" True enough, the feeling should be similar to an electric shock.

"You're crazy." Magnus asserts, heading towards the cycle. Ooh, I have an idea for a prank. I'll allow Magnus and Alec to use it, but no one else.

He sits on the seat, and nothing happens.

When he gets off, Alexa tries it. "Ow!"

Izzy has the same reaction, but Alec sits down no problem. When Magnus sits down again, I try to communicate with him through the magic of my spell.

 _Biscuit, you really shouldn't do this to them. What did they do to incur the wrath of Clary?_

 _Hey, they decided I can't do anything and I need protecting. So yes, I'm pissed at them. But you and Alec are fine. The only thing you've ever done to me is almost have sex in my room. Disgusting by the way._

… _No comment._

I feel the connection cut off. Smiling, I turn away as I see Alec and Magnus opt to take my cycle, since they could actually ride it.

I start to pack a bag, when I realize I don't have anything I need to bring. I'm in gear since I was going to train, so I don't need to bring anything. Instead, I write a note.

 _Everyone,_

 _I don't need protecting._

 _When I became an angel, Ithuriel told me I was going to save the world. How can I do that if I can't even fly, demon hunt, or use my powers?_

 _Jace, for the record, I didn't get myself killed "protecting myself". I defeated Sebastian. I sacrificed myself for my mentor, who's really a father figure._

 _I'll be in the Angel's Court by the time you get this. Don't try to come. Jace only got here last time because Ithuriel allowed him in, and everyone else got here because he brought them. But now he won't allow you in._

 _I don't know if I'll come back. I can't be around people who hold me back from saving the freaking world._

 _Magnus, Alec, you guys are completely fine in my book. If you want to visit me every now and then, feel free. Magnus knows how you can contact me. And, Magnus, you are not going to tell anyone, including Alec, that way of contacting me. Nothing against you, Alec, it's just that you might feel the need to tell Jace since he's your parabatai._

 _Clary_

As soon as I finish writing, I melt through the walls and fly up to the Angel's Court. It feels amazing to stretch my wings.

When I get there, I see Ithuriel immediately, and I fly over to tell him the whole situation. He completely understands, and so I have a few requests for him.

"Can you keep anyone of the gang except Magnus and Alec out of the Angel's Court? Also, I wanted to know if you would train me some more. After not using my powers for so long, I want to be sure that I can get them up to full strength without sapping my energy."

"Of course, Mylansy." he says, smiling gently at me. "Let's start now."

I grin at my mentor. "That's a fantastic idea."

 **Alexa's POV**

Why would Clary think we would let her come? She'll just get herself killed. I can't have that happen to my parabatai!

When everyone is outside, we decide on seating arrangements. Jace heads over to Clary's motorcycle, but as soon as he touches it he jumps off, yelling something about getting shocked.

Magnus calls him crazy, and sits safely on the cycle without anything happening. When I take a seat on the bike, it hurts me too. Izzy has the same reaction. Alec tries it out though, and he, like Magnus, is completely fine.

Curious, Magnus tries it one more time. He is oddly silent for a moment, clearly thinking about something. Then the slightest blush colors his face. However, it's gone in an instant.

"Alec, darling, why don't we go on Clary's motorcycle, considering it won't hurt us?" he suggests, and Alec agrees.

After that mishap at the beginning, we have a pretty good time at Stratosphere, dancing and laughing and killing demons. When we get home, I head up to Clary's room, wanting to tell her about I managed to do one of the moves I've been working on, and how it killed so many demons.

But she isn't there. I'm about to leave so I can check the training room, but I see a piece of paper on top of her perfectly made bedspread. Something tells me to look at it.

After I read the paper, I'm sobbing as I realize what happened, what we had done.

Izzy rushes to my side. "Are you okay? I felt you through the bond." Without a word, I hand her the paper. Soon she's crying too.

"Everyone! Come to Clary's room!" I get the guts to yell. When they come in and see the tear streaks down my and Izzy's faces, they know we are serious. Iz hands them the paper quietly, and Jace takes it.

As he reads, Jace sinks onto Clary's bed, not a single tear leaking from his eyes. But when he looks up, the misery in his eyes is heart wrenching.

"No. No!" is all he can say.

 **I'm evil, I know. I did say there would be drama! All right, short A/N because I have to go. Byeee**

 **~ Annie**


	9. Chapter 9

**I told you there would be drama… So now Clary is back in the Angel's Court, and everyone else is miserable in the Institute. Also, if/when Clary comes back, she might be a little… different. Okay, a lot different. Read on!**

 **Time Skip 3 Days**

 **Magnus's POV (A/N Yay! Who doesn't love Magnus and his glittery self?)**

So Biscuit had left. Frankly, Magnus didn't blame her. Her parabatai and Jace were completely out of line the way they treated her.

Magnus looked at the time. Clary had been in the Angel's Court for three days, so he and Alec were going to check in on her.

Safe in the knowledge that Clary would allow them to visit her, neither Magnus nor Alec were too upset about her leaving. However, everyone else was miserable. Alexa, Izzy, and Jace were by far the most upset. After all, it was their fault that Clary had left.

"All right, Alec. I'm going to go contact Clary." Magnus told the blue-eyed boy, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before walking away. He made sure to put up a shield so no one would be able to see me before he'd gone far, though. Once Magnus had completed the shield, he walked straight towards Clary's motorcycle.

 _Hey Biscuit, can you have Ithuriel bring Alexander and I to the Angel's Court? We'd like to check in._

The response came quickly. _You did not catch me at a good moment. Don't worry about it, I'll have Ithuriel bring you two here in a second._

Magnus didn't know what she meant by a bad time, but okay. A few seconds later, he felt himself being transported. Yeah. Warlocks can do that.

Next thing Magnus knew, he was in the Angel's Court next to Alec. They were right next to Ithuriel, who was watching Clary. She was fighting demons at the moment, covered in sweat.

At first Magnus didn't understand why she was so tired, since usually fighting demons is easy for the great angel, but then he saw that it was three Greater Demons.

And the clouds were moving quickly.

And a tree was continuously growing and withering and growing back.

And there was a ball of fire.

And a ball of water was on the fire, which must've taken some concentration to keep the water from putting out the fire.

And she was flying around.

And winds were buffeting around the area she was in.

Occasionally, she would also be summoning some light, which apparently helped her regain energy.

Also watching her were two angels. One seemed to be a battle angel, several scars all over her body and two long knives in sheaths at her back. The other was apparently a healing angel. She gave off a peaceful aura, and she looked uncomfortable watching Clary expend energy so much, while the other angel had her mouth in a harsh line, giving away nothing with her expression.

Finally, Clary stabbed the last demon with her seraph blade, breathing hard. Magnus finally got a look at her eyes. They had swatches of all the colors her eyes could turn like patchwork, fading into each other. As the various elements she was controlling disappeared, their respective colors faded from her eyes, until she was back to her normal forest green as the tree she'd controlled withered away to nothing.

"You did well, Clary. However, in the future, try to keep all the elements of things you're controlling closer together. The closer an object is to your body, the less energy it takes to use telekinesis on it." the battle angel said. Magnus got the feeling that she didn't smile much.

"How much energy should I give you?" the healing angel asked quietly, her tone of voice a stark contrast from the other angel's.

"Just enough to summon light to bring back the rest. I don't want to tire you, Sophie." Biscuit said, still breathing hard. Sophie placed her hand over Clary's heart, and it glowed softly.

 **Clary's POV**

I sighed, some of the weariness draining from my body. However, I pulled away before long, not wanting to tire my friend. Sophie stepped back, watching alongside Aella as I summoned some light, letting it free from my hand as I saw it swirl around me before plunging in my heart, restoring my energy almost completely.

"What was that, Clary?" Alec's voice came quietly.

"I completely was restored of my powers within like, an hour of coming here, so I'm currently training with using all my powers at the same time. Kind of like endurance training."

Aella stepped forwards. "Care to introduce us to your… friends here?" she asked, face a mask but a twinkle in her blue eyes. I knew exactly what she wanted to do. During my original six month training period, we'd become good friends.

When she saw me back again those three days ago, she decided to teach me this routine with her and Sophie to intimidate anyone who came to visit me. And it would be good.

"Of course, how rude of me to forget. Aella, Sophie, this is Alec and Magnus. Alec's one of the Nephilim and Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec's boyfriend." I said, more or less ignoring Alec and Magnus, faced completely towards Aella and Sophie just to let out my growing smile. Sophie, despite her quiet demeanor, had a devious mind, and somehow managed a smile that looked absolutely evil to me, but to anyone who didn't know her would look shy and welcoming.

Then I turned towards Magnus, head held high. Aella and Sophie stepped up next to me, the routine we'd practiced flashing through my brain quickly.

"This is Aella Darkfire, battle angel of Raziel, commander of the aerial fighting squad, killer of three Greater Demons back when she was a Shadowhunter, former Consul, former head of the Chicago Institute, and the best fire-user the Angel's Court has ever seen."

She stepped forwards as I manipulated the sun to shine off her knives in their sheaths. It created a blinding glare, drawing the eye just how we wanted. Now it was time for her display of powers.

Aella drew her favorite knife. The blade sang as she threw it without warning. It soared through the air, piercing Magnus's hat. But instead of continuing its course through the air, the knife veered around towards her again, the sparkly thing glittering in the (natural) sun as she caught the knife deftly, handle first. She pulled the hat off the blade and tossed the hat towards the warlock.

In the span of time it had taken for Aella to do that, Alec had drawn his seraph blade and named it. It gleamed in the light as he held the blade in a defensive stance.

Aella laughed, a harsh sound. Not a real laugh, but what we had decided would be the most intimidating noise.

She gestured languidly with her hand and the blade lost its luster, sliding back into how it looked before named. Only it couldn't be named.

"Using a blade created by angels on angels won't exactly work." she grinned. She'd been working on that particular move for awhile.

Now she showed off her amazing fire abilities. She summoned a snake of fire from the palm of her hand, the slithering creature turning towards Alec and Magnus and hissing at them. Then it was gone suddenly. Now for the real show.

Fire emerged from her palm just like before, but it didn't stop this time. It came until she was inside a fire tornado. Now she grabbed at some of the fire. Once it was in her hand, it reformed itself into knives. The fiery blades cracked and hissed in her hands. Then she threw them. Her pinpoint accuracy was obvious to all viewers as the blades dug themselves in the tiniest cracks in the walls. But the really impressive throw was when she threw a blade at me. I stood completely still as it flashed past me, but when I went to look at it, there was a single strand of my bright hair, only visible because I was immune to heat and fire. I pulled the knife out of the wall easily and showed it to my visitors. The looks on their faces were priceless. Alec looked flat out shocked and a little bit terrified. Magnus, however, had the funniest reaction. He went completely out of it, his eyes glazing over. They quickly went back to normal, but the funny part was the first thing he said, clearly the thought at the forefront of his head.

"Alec would look good wearing glitter." he said bluntly, and I swear I died laughing. Sophie and Aella were right next to me, cracking up with me. But then I came up with a brilliant idea.

"Oh, Ally?" I called towards the mansion closest to us. A window opened and our very much glamourous friend flew out towards us. She was a clothing angel, useful both for things like blessing gear or changing angels straight into their gear in case of an ambush and for pranking people.

When my friends heard the name I called, they cracked up even more, laughing and laughing as they realized what I was up to.

"What's up, Clare?" she asked brightly.

I grinned. "Well, our warlock friend Magnus here was just out of it for a second. When he came back to reality, the thought at the front of his mind was that Alec would look good in glitter. My thought was maybe you could test that theory?"

She started laughing. "You have an evil mind, and I love it." After eyeing him for a second, Ally waved her hand and his clothes were changed without him being able to do anything. His hair was spiked up with glitter and his plain black sweater and pants were changed to a bright gold, also covered with glitter. Finally, she summoned a mirror.

Alec looked at himself in the mirror, horrified.

"And… my new screensaver." I said as I took a picture before sending it to a group message with Jace, Alexa, Izzy, and Simon.

 _Blame Magnus for this._

That was all I typed before pressing send. Soon, I got messages back, mostly laughing emojis.

"Alec, we will never let you live this look down." I said, showing him my phone.

He sighed. "Maybe let's try something else." Ally suggested, barely holding in laughter. Magnus, however, was different. He was just outright laughing his head off. Alec looked a little hurt and Ally, always an evil peacemaker **(This makes sense, okay? It just does.)** noticed immediately. She changed his clothes back to normal with a snap of her fingers before turning on Magnus.

"I don't think it's very nice to laugh at your boyfriend when he's just trying what you suggested." she said, an evil edge to her voice. He stopped laughing, but she still advanced.

"Shall I help?" I suggested, grinning. She nodded, smiling. I lifted my hand until I held Magnus in the air, keeping him from escaping.

"Alec, I'll leave it up to you. How long should I force him to stay glitterless?" Ally asked. A while ago Alec would've told Ally to let Magnus down free, worried to make Magnus angry. But now he was more confident with the (not for long) sparkly man, and he didn't give the answer that Magnus's cat eyes were pleading for.

"Hmm. Let's make it… One week. As a warning." Alec grinned.

"You guys know even if you remove my glitter, I can just put more on?" Magnus called down.

Ally smiled, a wicked smile. "I'm a clothing angel, darling. If I don't want you to, you can't put on said glitter." The warlock's face drooped.

Ally looked to Alec for permission. "Feel free." He gestured towards Magnus.

With a snap of her fingers, Magnus became a totally different person. No glitter. His previously sparkly clothes became a black T-shirt and jeans, a similar outfit to what Alec was wearing.

Alec laughed freely, no regrets in the happy laugh that came when he saw Magnus. When I saw Ally nod, I softly placed Magnus down. "All right. I think it's time I introduce you two to Sophie Ashdown, healing angel of Raziel, personally responsible for saving the lives of ten different Shadowhunters when she was one, and best healer the Angel's Court has ever seen." I said. **(I refuse to say if this is Sophie from TID. But in TID she did take the Shadowhunter name Ashdown… I'm not telling.)**

Now Sophie stepped forwards. "Clary? Care to create something dead?" she grinned in my direction.

"It would be my pleasure." I replied, mimicking her British accent. **(Sophie from TID is from London, so she'd have an accent… But I'm still not telling!)**

I raised my hand, creating a tree, growing it to full height, and then withered it.

As Sophie walked towards it, I became announcer for what she was doing.

"See, all the healing angels that have ever been have only been able to heal people from the Nephilim world. So, Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and angels. Not even humans. But our Sophie here can heal anything. Plants, animals, humans, you name it. She's never tried, but she could probably even heal a demon. Which is why we're careful to keep her on our side." I cracked, adding the joke into the script Aella had forced me to memorize.

She rolled her eyes before turning her focus back to Sophie. Sophie walked towards the tree carefully, her laughter from our games earlier fading as she began to radiate peace. She always did this when she was preparing for healing something. I wasn't sure if it was an unconscious reaction or if she knew it was happening, but it successfully calmed us all.

Sophie leaned her forehead against the tree, laying her palm across the withered bark as well. Soon it was a visible flow of green energy. At first it was small, but then visible changes appeared. The previously brown and crumbled leaves had veins of green running through them as they uncrumpled themselves and became green all across.

The previously brittle branches perked up, becoming firm and supple once more. Finally, the bark was restored to its healthy brown color. Overall, the tree looked normal again.

"That's really amazing, Sophie." Magnus said quietly. It was amazing how he could jump from hyperactive glittery Magnus to calm, quiet, and peaceful Magnus. Sophie tended to have that effect on people. But Magnus wasn't looking at Sophie's face. He was looking at her scar. Sophie had a large silvery scar across the side of her face, easily visible against her dark hair and hazel eyes. **(I have a feeling you guys know that this is Sophie. Whaaaat? Who said that?)**

Sophie nodded gratefully in response to his compliment, but she looked a little pale and tired. "Let me try something." I said impulsively. Aella sent a questioning look towards me. She hadn't planned this, although God knows that we'd gone off her plans quite a bit already.

I summoned some light, letting it swirl around my hand. Then I pointed my finger towards Sophie. The light flowed past my fingertip in a thick rope, entering Sophie at her heart. Color flushed back into her face, and as the light kept coming, she started to glow, just a little bit.

"I think I just discovered a quick way to heal someone completely." I grinned. Sophie grinned back at me.

"That's all well and good, but can we focus on the main issue here?" Magnus interrupted.

"And what would that be?" Aella asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I don't have any glitter!" he complained, and I laughed.

"I think you're going to have to get used to it. You're like that for a week."

Magnus pouted, and we all laughed.

 **Jace's POV**

Magnus and Alec were currently visiting Clary in the Angel's Court, and I was beyond jealous.

Clary had texted me a picture of Alec completely glittery, saying to blame Magnus. It was obvious they were all having fun.

I should be the one laughing with her, hanging out with her, all of that. But I ruined my chances of that as soon as I decided she couldn't take care of herself. I don't blame her for leaving.

"Hey Jace!" Alexa called from the doorway, interrupting my brooding.

"What, Alexa?" I sighed frustratedly.

"Magnus and Alec are back. And you might want to see this. Alec got Magnus back for the glitter. It's kinda hilarious." That grabbed my interest, and I got up to follow her to the foyer of the Institute.

There stood Alec and some strange man. He had black hair, cat eyes, and tan skin like Magnus, but it couldn't be Magnus. This man had flat hair and no sparkles.

"Alec, where's Magnus? Why'd you bring back some random dude from the Angel's Court?" I asked, confused.

Alec started cracking up and so did everyone else who was in the foyer.

"What?" I asked.

"This- is- Magnus." Alec choked out through laughter. "Clary- had- a clothing- angel- attack him." When I understood, I started to crack up. I couldn't even stay on my feet because I was so busy laughing.

"Stop laughing at my misery." Magnus grumped. He stomped away, and we all followed him, still laughing. He went to his room and opened his closet, examining the sparkly clothing.

"Aww, you're going to put on sparkles again?" I asked, not laughing any more. Everyone except Alec had similar reactions. No, Alec laughed even harder, if anything.

I looked at him sideways. "You all right there?"

He flipped me off, still laughing.

Magnus apparently selected a piece of clothing, because he reached into his closet.

"Watch this." Alec smirked, still laughing. We stared at Magnus. He grabbed the sparkly robe, pulling it out of the closet. But then, then the sparkles faded. The robe turned black.

Magnus's face was priceless. "No!" he said, staring mournfully at the robe. Now we realized why Alec was laughing. He must've known. We were laughing too. Magnus looked completely shocked and not happy about it.

"Ally warned you." Alec snickered, and I was filled with sadness. I should be the one who knew who this Ally was. I should be the one who was there when Magnus lost his glitter. But I wasn't.

 **I'm posting again! I know I usually take a million years to update, but I had inspiration so… I doubt you're complaining! Pleeeease review this story! Also, I just checked and... We hit over 1,000 views on this story! You have no idea how happy that makes me. Plus on When He Cheats, the story this is the sequel to, I have like 7,500 views. Whaaaat? Yes! Love you guys so much.**

 **~Annie**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you all had a happy Valentine's Day! I know that at the time I'm starting this Valentine's Day was yesterday, and by the time I finish this chapter it will be even farther past it. Well, I'm amazing at life. See, I wrote that sentence yesterday. Then I closed the tab. So I wrote two sentences of my AN and then stopped. Woooow. I'm just so awesome.**

 **So I realize you guys are sad about Clary leaving. I get it! I'm sad about it too! She will be coming back in this chappie, I just really needed some drama to keep the story going. Pleeeease give me suggestions of what to do in your reviews! I'm currently battling a bad case of writer's block.**

 **Clary's POV**

Magnus and Alec had just left to go back to the Institute. Aella and Sophie wanted to watch the reactions of everyone to Magnus's lack of glitter, so I'd used my supervision to set up a way for us to view where everyone in the Institute was. Alec and Magnus had just entered the Institute, and so far it was awesomely hilarious.

Then Jace walked down the stairs. I was filled with a bit of sadness and anger towards him, but I'd let go of most of that anger and sadness when I'd seen Magnus and Alec again. He was just trying to protect me.

"Alec, where's Magnus?" Jace asked, a confused expression on his face."Why'd you bring back some random dude from the Angel's Court?"

I swear we all died laughing. "He actually doesn't recognize Magnus!" Aella gasped through tears of laughter.

"I cannot believe this." I giggled. The image started to flicker as I laughed so hard I lost my concentration. Immediately Sophie grabbed my arm, sending pulses of calming energy into me. I quickly concentrated again with the new strength, sending Sophie a thankful glance as the image grew stronger.

"He's just like Will." Sophie said softly under her breath. **(Will Herondale? Not telling. Seriously though it must be so obvious by now.)**

In the image, Alec was explaining it was Magnus and the pouty warlock was storming off to his room.

"Ooh, this'll be good." Aella said excitedly. "Ally! Come see this!"

The clothing angel came over. Aella quickly explained what we were doing, and she joined us in watching what was happening.

As Alec came into Magnus's room, the last one, he was still laughing. The others weren't laughing any longer because they were disappointed Magnus was getting sparkles. But Alec knew what was going on.

Magnus pulled a robe out of his closet.

"Let's see if your magic worked." I said, glancing at Ally. And Magnus, oh Magnus, his face was priceless when the robe faded into a black. I fell back laughing, the image completely disappearing for good this time.

"What do you say, Ally? Was it worth your energy?" Aella asked once she recovered, grinning.

"You bet. Completely worth it." Ally responded, still smiling.

I was quiet, thinking about everyone at the Institute. I missed them, but I need the training. It's necessary. The fate of the world is literally on my (winged) shoulders.

But that didn't stop me from missing them.

 **Time Skip 2 Weeks (because everyone needs Clary back)**

 **Still Clary's POV**

It has been two weeks since Magnus and Alec visited the first time. They'd visited twice more since then, and last time they were here we decided that I would come back and surprise everyone.

So I was hovering in midair outside the Institute, not sure what to do. Aella and Sophie had come down too. Sophie wanted to make sure I would be happy at the Institute and Aella wanted to be able to kick the ass of anyone who underestimated me. It's obvious which one is the battle angel.

"All right. How are we gonna scare the hell out of them?" Aella asked, looking over to me with a shit-eating grin.

"Hmm…" I say, pretending to think about it. Yeah right. I made this plan as soon as i got to the Angel's Court. "How about we wear masks, battle gear, etc., and do a sneak attack? Then we'll attack them, tie them up, and _then_ we'll reveal ourselves. But we are not doing this for Coraline, Max, Mom, or Luke. Only Magnus, Alec, Jace, Simon, and Izzy. Soph?"

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Can I count on you to deal with Magnus?"

She nodded, grinning. Sophie had a special power to take away magic. She hadn't developed it much yet, but it'll be easy to deal with Magnus. It was given to her by Raziel so that she could take power from traitorous angels or demons like Sebastian. So a warlock will be simple for her.

"Ready?" I look around at Aella and Sophie. We're all in battle gear with silver silk masks that conceal our faces without giving us hell with vision.

"Let's go."

 **I know! Short chapter! But I felt really bad for not updating in forever. I had February break last week, and I was in New York City visiting my grandparents. So I didn't really have much time to write. Sorry! Also, just a quick sidenote, if you're obsessed with Malec, you should read some of my friend's stories. She is completely obsessed with Malec, despite my efforts to make her OTP be Clace. Her pen name is ImaLightwood-Bane. If I end up making Malec break up for a chapter or so, I did it solely to piss her off. She has the funniest reactions to things like that!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, guys! I am back! Hope you enjoy, I don't really have anything to say. In that case, on with the story!**

 **Jace's POV**

I was in the training room with Izzy, Alexa, and Alec. Magnus and Simon were somewhere in the Institute, but I actually hadn't seen Jocelyn and Luke and the kids since this morning.

"Hey!" Alexa called. "Anyone home?"

I shook my head, breaking out of my thoughts. Then I said something really clever like, "Huh?" **(Sorry! I couldn't resist putting in a PJO reference.)**

"Are we sparring or not?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, sorry."

I launched myself at her, spinning my seraph blades. But she easily avoided the blow with the Levitate rune. Then she dropped down on my shoulders. I hit the floor.

"Dude, that was too easy."

I sighed.

Alexa helped me up, grabbing a water bottle for herself with her other hand. I put away my blades on the rack. Then, chaos ensued.

A figure clothed in all black with a mask over the top half of their face dropped down from the ceiling and moved like a shadow towards Alexa. She or he grabbed Alexa's arms and pulled them behind her back, holding her in place. We all advanced on the figure, who I could now see was a girl from her figure.

Once we were close enough, the girl grinned. She jumped up and swung out, kicking all of us. We all fell back.

"Magnus!" Isabelle shouted, the first one to recover.

The warlock winked and wiggled his fingers.

This time the attacker, still holding Alexa, just laughed out loud. Magnus paused, an inquisitive look on his face.

Another girl dropped down. She was clothed similarly to the first one. I glanced up to the ceiling, just making sure there were no more attackers.

Magnus gasped. I was the only one close enough to hear his quiet mutters. "It can't be. There's no way."

The second girl laughed, and Magnus looked truly stunned. She held out her hand towards him and just stood there.

"Magnus! Magic?" I called, trying to get his attention.

"Right, sorry." He made a gesture, but nothing happened. He stared down at his hands, a dismayed look on his face.

I heard a struggle. Turning, I saw Alexa struggling to get free. The girl holding her just touched a spot on her neck and Alexa collapsed. A pressure point.

Now it was a battle. The girl that had taken away Magnus's magic retreated to the back and another girl dropped from the ceiling to stand next to the first one. There was no one else in the ceiling. How did this happen?

 **Clary's POV**

"Let's do this," I whispered, grabbing Aella's hand and traveling through the ceiling with her.

We were perfectly balanced in the rafters until she jumped down. I watched until she was all set with Alexa to go through the ceiling again for Sophie. I quickly brought her through, setting her up to jump whenever it was time. Then I traveled back through the ceiling, knowing that when Sophie jumped down at least one of them would make sure no one was in the rafters still.

Finally, I came back and jumped down. Seeing Jace, my heart began to ache, but I pushed that down. Aella and I had agreed we were only going to fight with our powers, no weapons.

We stood at an angle together, blocking Sophie. Along with blocking Magnus's magic, she had to block the magic of seraph blades, keeping them from working.

"Showtime," I whispered to Aella, and she laughed. She conjured up some fire and it swirled around her fists.

I summoned some water, and we stepped a little closer together, combining our two elements to make an ultimate vortex. The best vortexes are always made of opposite elements.

I don't remember much about the actual fight, just that we fought like we were sparring instead of going to kill. Soon enough, they were all tied up together around a tree I'd grown.

We stood in front of them.

"Let us go!" Alec shouted, struggling.

Now I just started laughing, and all struggling ceased.

"Come on in, guys!" Aella called. She was the only one who's voice they wouldn't recognize. Except for Magnus and Alec, but they'd only heard her for a little.

The door to the training room opened and Mom, Luke, Coraline, Max, and the others proceeded in, laughing at us.

"You guys are on their side?" Jace said furiously, redoubling his efforts to free himself.

"Not exactly," Luke said, laughing still.

"What he means, Jace, is that you guys are idiots for not recognizing us and we are great at taking down Shadowhunters," I told him condescendingly, the first time I'd spoken.

"Clary?" he whispered.

"The one and only."

We all took off our masks in unison.

"Sophie?" Magnus asked in wonder.

"Magnus." she nodded, tears starting to drip down her face.

He rushed forwards and wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh, Soph."

She hugged back, sobbing in joy. Alec looked on jealously. I have to remember to tell him how Magnus and Sophie know each other.

 **Alec's POV**

Who is Sophie? And why is she hugging Magnus? Why is he hugging back? So many questions hurtle through my mind, but I push them down, focusing on the situation at hand.

"Care to let us go?" Isabelle asks impatiently. Angel bless you, Isabelle.

Clary laughs and comes over.

 **Clary's POV**

When my parabatai asks me to release her and everyone else, I can't help but laugh at how impatient she is. I walk over and prepare to use my powers to take apart the rope and get rid of the tree.

"Don't you need a knife or something to cut the rope? Those knots are way too tight to undo by hand." Simon points out.

"Oh, Simon." I laugh. "I don't need to use my hands."

I lifted my hand and the strands of rope fell apart. The tree withered away while I did so.

"Perks of being an angel?" Simon asks, correctly predicting what I was going to say.

"Definitely." I grin back happily.

 **I know! I know! No Clace! I'm sorry. I've been feeling really uninspired lately, so I was wondering if any of you guys would help give me some ideas? I know not very many people actually end up reviewing stories they read, but still. I need some help. Also, I feel like Clary is becoming kind of a Mary-Sue. Any ideas on how I can make sure that doesn't happen? It really annoys me when I read stories with Mary-Sues (except parodies) so I don't want that to happen to my story. Sorry that I haven't been writing recently! I went to the Caribbean for vacation and the wifi is really bad.**


End file.
